falling in love with you
by kyuminshipper
Summary: "Kyu…Harusnya kau memilih siapa yang pantas buat kamu. Dan lihatlah aku seberaba besar cibtaku untukmu sampau aku memberikan semuanya demi kamu" batin seorang namja bernama lee sungmin yang melihat namja yang ia cintai bersama yeoja lain
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love with you

Cats: Cho Kyuhyun,Lee sungmin, Seohyun, Choi Siwon, Other member

Rating: T

Chapter: 1/ ?

Summary: "Kyu…Harusnya kau memilih siapa yang pantas buat kamu. Dan lihatlah aku seberaba besar cibtaku untukmu sampau aku memberikan semuanya demi kamu" batin seorang namja bernama lee sungmin yang melihat namja yang ia cintai bersama yeoja lain

Warning: YAOI/BL, Typo, BoyxBoy

A/N: Kyuhyun milik sungmin dan sungmin milik kyuhyun. No bash. Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 1

Dikota Seoul hiduplah seorang namja yang imut dan berwajah hampir mirip yeoja tapi sayangnya tidak nambak tonjolan di dadanya. Walaupun seorang namja tidak banyak orang-orang berkata bahwa wajahnya imut dan cantik mengalahkan yeoja dimanapun, dan juga tubuhnya yang putih. Kulitnya yang mulus semakin orang percaya bahwa dirinya yeoja. "hoaaaaammm" terdengar suara namja imut yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya "tok.. tok.. tok… minnie.. sungminie… bangun sujah jam berapa ini? Siap-siap berangkat ke kampus" terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang tak lain adalah umma nya. "iya.. umma aku sudah bangun" jawab namja imut tersebut dengan nada malas.

Setelah menjawab umma nya, sungmin pun langsung mengambil handuk dan jalan ke kamar mandi. di bukanya baju satu per satu dan terlihat betapa mulusnya kulit namja tersebut

30 menit kemudian

Keluar namja imut tersebut dari balik pintu kamar mandi, yang sekarang hanya handuk yang di ikat di pinggang dan menampilkan lekuk tubuh namja tersebut. "huh segarnya….. sebenarnya malas masuk kampus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hidupku terasa hampa bila tidak melihat namja tampan itu" batin nya sambil mengambil pakaian dan merapikan penampilannya. Tidak lupa ia membereskan tempat tidur yang berwarna pink sebelum berangkat ke kampus. "pagi umma… pagi appa" ucap sungmin sambil mencium pipi sang umma dan appa. "pagi minnie chagi, cepat makan lalu berangkat ke kampus ne?" ucap sang umma sambil mengacak pelan rambut sungmin dan sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "isshh… umma selalu memperlakukan ku seperti yeoja, aku ini namja umma" jawab sungmin sambil mengambil roti selai rasa strowberry "haha.. wajahmu yang imut membuat umma gemas chagi. Iya kan appa?" lirik sang umma sambil memperlihatkan sang appa yang sedang mengambil roti selai coklat "ne betul minnie"

#Sungmin POV#

Setelah sampai di gerbang kampus, kulambaikan tanganku kepada appa "appa gomawo udah antarkan aku sampai kampus" ucapku dari luar mobil "ne belajar yang belut minnie, appa mau nanti kamu yang meneruskan perusahaan appa" jawab appa dari dalam mobil. Tanpa memperdulikan sang appa. "isshh sudah kubilang aku mau bikin perusahaan sendiri dan tidak tergantung terhadap appa dan umma" kupautkan mulutku dan tanpa sepengetahuan ku ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku "ada apa hyung? Pagi-pagi udah cemberut aja. Lihatlah wajahmu sangat manis haha" canda seorang namja sambil menepuk pundak ku "kau ini… selalu bilang aku manis. Aku ini tampan kyu" kupautkan lagi mulutku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di perut "kalau kau marah tambah manis hyung rasanya aku ingin memakan mu"goda kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby ku. Tak kerasa mukaku terasa panas dan memerah merona "aku tidak marah kyu. Sudah aku mau ke kelas dulu annyeong kyu" jawabku sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan kyuhyun

#Author POV#

Sungmin pun tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Ia merasapipinya sudah merona seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ya emang benar sungmin mulai jatuh cinta sama kyuhyun semenjak pertemuan pertamanya di kampus ini

Flashback on~

#Sungmin POV#

Aku tergesa-sega menuju kelasku, karna hari ini pelajaran seongsaeng park jung soo yang dikenal galak dan tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menghukum anak muridnya "pado lee sungmi kenapa bisa terlambat seperti ini" batinku sambil tergesa-gesa menuju kelas. Tak kerasa tubuhku terbentur seseorang yang sedikit tinggi dariku. "BRUK aww apaan sih kau jalan jangan asal-asalan liat orang di depanmu" ucapku sambil mengusap palaku yang terkena dada seseorang tersebut. "mianhae… aku sedang tergesa-gesa apa kamu terluka?" ucap namja tersebut sambil mengusap pipiku. Tak kerasa pipiku merona setelah tangan namja tersebut menyentuh pipiku. "hei kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku? Huh" ucap namja tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku akui namja itu tampan tapi dia tidak terlalu baik memperliatkan aegyo nya. Akrna aegyo terbaik hanya ada dalam diriku. "mian aku harus segera kekelasku" ucapku sambil berjalan. Tak kerasa ada tangan yang menghentikan langkahku "namaku kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" ucap namja tersebut yang tak lain namanya kyuhyun. "ne namaku lee sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku minnie" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kelasku

Flashback off~


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in love with you

Chapter 2

Cats: Cho Kyuhyun,Lee sungmin, Seohyun, Choi Siwon, Other member

Rating: T

Chapter: 2 / ?

Chapter 2

#Author POV#

Sesampainya dikelas sungmin pun langsung menuju bangkunya, karna dari awal jumlah murid tersebut ganjil sungmin pun duduk seorang diri walaupun duduk sendiri bagi sungmin ia tidak merasa kesepian mungkin karna sudah terbiasa. Sungmin masih terdiam sambil melamunkan wajah namja tampan yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun "kapan kau tau perasaan ku kyu… bahwa aku mencintaimu" batinnya . tak kerasa wajahnya memanas dan rasanya air matanya ingin terjatuh menghiasi pipi chubby nya "haha kau ini pabbo lee sungmin, mana mungkin kyuhyun suka padamu. Kyuhyun itu namja dan kamu juga namja" batinnya seraya menghibur dirinya sendiri

#Kyuhyun POV#

Hatiku terasa berdetak kencang setelah melihat Minnie hyung. Wajahku juga memerah. Aku pun langsung menuju kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas aku pun langsung duduk di bangkku dan memeinkan PSP kesayanganku. Aku tau hari ini tidak ada mata pelajaran yang menarik. Buat apa aku merhatikannya? Lebih baik bermain PSP "huh.. bosan" batinku. Setelah aku beberapa menit melamun tanpa disadari lamunanku berubah menjadi melamunkan sungmin hyung "hyung… seandainya kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu saranghae" sambil berkata kecil dan tanpa disadari ada orang disebelahku yang mendengarnya "apa kau bilang?" ucap namja tersebut "ani yesung hyung… aku bosan" jawabku dengan santai. "kau ini selalu"

#Author POV#

Setelah sungmin terdiam sambil melamunkan sesosok kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba guru park jung soo datang "annyeong anak-anak.. kali ini aku membawa murid baru, aku harap kalian senang mendengarnya, silahkan masuk" ucap guru tersebut. "annyeong choi siwon imnida. Panggil aku siwon semoga bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian" ucap namja tersebut sambil memberikan senyuman keseluruh siswa dikelas memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya. "kau choi siwon bias duduk di sebelah… hmm.. yaa di samping lee sungmin" "eh? Aku?" jawab sungmin dengan agak sedikit terkejut. "ne kau kan sendirian. Jadi siwon bisa menemanimu, silahkan kau duduk choi siwon" ucap guru tersebut sambil memberikan sekilas senyuman kepada siwon

#Siwon POV#

Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku dengan percaya diri tidak ada rasa malu ataupun minder. Setelah aku perhatikan ada seorang namja yang duduk sendiri di bagian belakang. Aku rasa dia yeoja setelah aku perhatikan dia seorang namja. Nampaknya dia seorang namja yang sangat cantik dan juga imut kulitnya yang mulus dan putih. aku pun langsung menuju bangku ku yang ditunjukan guru. "annyeong choi siwon imnida" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan senyumku "ne aku sudah tau. Lee sungmin imnida panggil aku Minnie jika kau mau" ucap namja tersebut sambil memberikan senyuman kepadaku. "ahh kenapa namja ini sangat manis… aku rasa aku suka pada pandangan pertama" batinku

#Author POV#

Dikelas sungmin pun terasa hening. Karena disebabkan guru park jung soo sangatlah galak. Dia tak nanggung-nanggung untuk menghukum anak muridnya. Tapi ini tak berlaku bigi siwon walaupun dia murid baru, dia agak memperdulikan pelajaran yang diberikan. Dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan seorang namja yang ada di sebelahnya. Setelah sekian lama mem[erhatikannya sungmin pun tersadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya " kenapa kau? Memperhatikan aku seperti itu?" sungmin pun bertanya dengan wajah yang cukup dibilang polos. "ani.. kau ini seorang namja tapi kenapa wajahmu sangat imut dan membuatku gemas haha" siwonpun jawab sambil tertawa "haha sudah banyak yang bilang itu kepadaku sudah ratusan ataupun ribuan" dan swon pun langsung kaget sambil berkata "jinjja?" "ne siwon" sungmin pun meng iya kan sambil menganggukan wajahnya "aku rasa kita sudah menjadi teman dekat, maukah kau nanti makan dikantin bersamaku?" ucap siwon sambil terus memandangi wajah sungmin yang dia bilang imut. "hmmm boleh nanti kau bias ke kantin bersamaku" sungmin pun menjawab sambil memperlihatkan wajah imutnya di depan muka siwon

#Di Kantin#

Sesampainya di kantin sungmin dan siwon jadi pusat perhatian. Mana mungkin tidak? Lihatlah wajah siwon yang ampan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan terlihat abs nya dibalik baju miliknya. Mungkin orang-orang berfikir bahwa mereka berpacaran. Setelah sibuk mencari tempat duduk akhirnya sungmin dan siwon mendapatkannya "akhirnya dapat juga, kau mau makan apa sungmin? Ucap siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut sungmin pelan. "isshh kau ini… memperlakukakn aku seperti yeoja mu saja" ucap sungmin sambil memperlihatkan aegyo nya "hahha kau tambah imut saja. Yasudah biar sama aja dengan ku saja ne? kau tunggu disini" siwon pun langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya bersama sungmin dan memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua

#Kyuhyun POV#

Aku pun melangkah menuju kelas sungmin hyung, tapi tampaknya aku tidak menemukan sungmin hyung tapi aku melihat sahabat sungmin hyung dan langsung menghampirinya "wookie hyung kau melihat sungmin hyung gak?" ucapku dengan tampang penasaran "aku rasa dia bersama siwon dikantin. Kau susul aja sungmin mu itu sebelum di ambil siwon" ledek wookie sambil meninggalkan ku sendiri dikelasnya bersama. Sebenarnya wookie tau kalau aku suka sama suangmin hyung tapi aku sudah bilang kepada wookie hyung supaya merahasiakan semua ini dari sungmin hyung. Aku pun langsung menuju kantin dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sibuk mencari keberadaan sungmin hyung bersama seorang namja. Aku tak rela bila Minnie ku direbut dariku aku sudah berjanji bahwa Minnie ku hanya untukku dan menjadi milikku selamanya

Setelah ku selidiki setiap sudut kantin aku menemukan sungmin hyung bersama namja lain sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya

DEG… tak kerasa hatiku sakit setelah melihat sungmin hyung bersama namja lain "Minnie hyung kenapa kau bersama namja lain?" batinku sambil meremas dadaku. Tak kerasa dadaku terasa nyesak dan tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Tetapi amarahku sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Aku pun langsung menuju tempat Minnie hyung dan namja tersebut "BRUK"

TBC~

Mian kalo FF nya jelek hehe^^ disini author masih baru. dan juga mau jelaskan ke readers kalo author ini NAMJA HAHA-_- mungkin karna gak ahli kali nulis FF hehe. untuk chap 3 nya mungkin agak lama karna rate nya nyenggol M *jambak KyuMin* :p

auhor mau belajar dulu sama hyuk hyung biar yadong nya akut bisa nulis chap 3 :p

mind to review? gomawo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in love with you

Chapter 3

Mianhae readers. kalo author bilang di chapter sebelumnya ada rate M, sebenernya mau kasih rate M tapi autroh belom nemu ide buat bikin yang hot *bow*

Happy readers~

Cats: Cho Kyuhyun,Lee sungmin, Seohyun, Choi Siwon, Other member

Rating: T

Chapter: 3 / ?

Chapter 4

#Author POV#

Setelah kyuhyun menghampiri meja sungmin dan seserang namja, tanpa disadari sungmin lalu kyuhyun memukul meja dengan keras "BRUK" semua pengunjung kantin langsung melihat adengan kyuminwon (?) "eh? Ada apa kyunie?" sungmin langsung bertanya dengan tampang polos. "KAU KAN SEHARUSNYA BERSAMA AKU HYUNG SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT. KENAPA KAU BERSAMA ORANG LAIN?" amarahnya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi, kyuhyun pun langsung menatap ganas namja imut tersebut-_- "ini siwon kyunie dia murid baru disekolah ini… aku hanya menemaninya saja hikss mianhae kyunnie.. hiks.." tangisan pun terdengar dari namja imut tersebut "kalian ini ada apa? ne aku choi siwon imnida, aku murid baru sekolah ini. Mianhae kyuhyun-ssi aku tidak tau kalau kau kekasihnya sungmin " siwon pun akhirnya membuka suaranya (?) setelah sekian lama diam melihat adegan kyumin -_-. Tanpa menjawab siwon kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon dan sungmin yang masih menangis "apa-apaan dia bilang aku kekasihnya sungmin hyung.. tapi betul juga sih aku akan menyatakan cintaku nanti hehe" kyuhyun sambil tertawa evil dan langsung menuju kelasnya

#Sungmin POV#

Tangisku tak tertahankan lagi setelah kyuhyun membentakku. Tidak pernah kyuhyun membentakku "hikkss…. Mianhae kyu hikkksss…." Isakku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. "mian sungmin ah udah membuat kamu salah paham sama kyuhyun" ucap siwon sambil memelukku "ani siwon ah ini salahku hikksss…." Aku pun membalas pelukan siwon sambil menangis di dadanya "tadi kau bilang apa siwonnie? Aku bukan kekasih kyunnie tau" aku pu langsung menghapus air mataku sambil menyembunyikan muka merahku "eh? Jadi kalian bukan seorang kekasih? Tapi kenapa kyuhyun kelian marah sekali ketika kamu bersamaku sungmin ah? Apa jangan jangan kyuhyun suka padamu" goda siwon sambil mencubit hidung sungmin "akhh appo siwonnie. Molla aku gak tau" ucapku sambil berkata lirih "kita kekelas saja ne? sekarang sudah waktunya belajar" siwon pun langsung menarik tanganku menuju kelas

Sesampainya dikelas tak kerasa ada yang bergetar di saku celanaku "Drrrrttt Drrrrtttt" setelah aku mengambil handphone dari saku aku langsung melihat pesan baru yang ternyata dari kyuhyun

From: Kyunie

_Hyung.. mianhae tadi aku membentakmu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud kasar kepadamu. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah membelikan ice cream buat hyung. Datang ke rumahku sesudah jam kuliah.. CHU~ :*_

Pipiku merona setelah melihat isi pesan dari kyuhyun. Walaupun kyuhyun menciumku hanya sebatas dari sms tapi aku sudah merasa sangat senang

#Author POV#

Setelah jam kuliah selesai sungmin langsung menuju parkiran mobil. Dan langsung menuju kerumah kyuhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju rumah kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan 30 menit perjalanan. Sesampai di pintu sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan "DEG" "eh? Kenapa jantungku berdetak? Sabar lee sungmin! Hwating" batin sungmin sambil menunjukan sekilas senyumnya.

TING… TONG…

Tidak butuh beberapa lama muncul sesosok namja "Minnie hyung, cepat datang kerumahku, kau merindukan aku eoh?" ucap kyuhyun dengan pedenya. "YAH! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Yasudah aku pulang saja" sungmin pun membalikan badannya tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat gerakan nya berhenti

Greep…..

Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kyuhyun memeluk pinggang mungil sungmin dan mencium leher sungmin sambil berkata "saranghae Minnie hyung jeongmal saranghaeyo" dengan suara yang dibikin mendesah. "k…yu… ap.. apa… yan….g Emmphhh" dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun membalikan tubuh sungmin dan langsung menciumnya

"k…yu…hh emmphhh emmphh"

"ashhh Minnie hyung emmphhh"

"emmphh cpk.. emmphh"

"emmphh ashh hyuung. Emmphh cpk.. emmphh"

Suara desahan diluar rumah pun terdengar, karna terbatasnya pasokan oksigen yang dimiliki sungmin. sungmin memukul dada kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun ngerti maksud sungmin, dan melepaskan ciuman nya dan melihat wajah sungmin yang merah seperti kepiting rebus

"saranghae jeongmal saranghae Minnie hyung"

DEG

Sungmin pun terdiam.. dia masih tidak menyangka selama ini.. penantian yang sungmin nantikan terkabul. Ketika kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya

Greeep~

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin "hyung.. mianhae aku selama ini aku membentakmu ketika kamu bersama siwon hyung, kau taukan aku cemburu? Tapi aku melakukan cara lain biar kau menyadarinya. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae Minnie hyung" kyuhyun pun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Di kecupnya kening sungmin sekilas hanya sebatas kecupan menyalurkan perasaannya selama ini

"hikkss hikkss kyuhyun-ah…" sungmin pun tidak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya. Selama ini penantiannya selama ini terkabul kyuhyun menyatakn cinta padanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari seseorang yang di peluknya menangis. Dilepasnya pelukan tersebut, lalu kyuhyun menatap seorang namja yang sedang menangis di depannya, ada perasaan bersalah di benak kyuhyun. Apa dia berkata yang salah? Molla kyuhyun pun mengutuk dirinya jika sungmin membenci dirinya "hei.. kenapa kau menangis Minnie hyung? Mianhae aku menyatakan cintaku padamu. Jika hyung membenciku, bencilah diriku hyung" lirih kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata sungmin. "pabbo.. aku menangis bahagia bodoh! Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae kyunnie" sungmin pun langsung memeluk kyuhyun

TBC~

Gomawo yang udah review. mohon review nya lagi chingudeul 3

Mind To Review?


End file.
